5 Nights with Vegeta
by VegataAdmirer
Summary: Barbara is invited to come on a trip with her two best friends. But, her friends have invited a mystery person, and they want Barbara to see who it is for herself. All they have told her is that she knows this person really well, and that the mystery person in a guy. Who is this mystery person, and what are Barbara's friends planning?


I stepped out my back door to greet my friends. They had driven here to pick me up so we could all go on a trip together. By all of us I mean my best friend Amber, her boyfriend Avakoda, me, and someone else. They wouldn't tell me who the fourth person was, but I knew I would find out very soon. I picked up my suitcases, one in each hand, and went on my way to meet the mystery person.

Right as I was about to step off of the cement stairs, I tripped and fell on top of my suitcases. As I lay sprawled on the ground like a dead animal, I looked around to see what I had tripped on. It was my shoe lace.

I groaned and crawled into a sitting position on the sidewalk. My knees were skinned, and my pants had torn a little. I started to tie my shoe laces, grunting to myself. Then I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hey, Babs! Ready to go?" Vegeta jogged along the side of my driveway towards me.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Yeah, I'm… Whoa…"  
I couldn't help but stare at him. He didn't have a shirt on, and his skin was tan. He had nice big muscles that seemed to reflect some of the sunlight. I knew he had biceps, but a six pack? I have never seen him shirtless, so that was a surprise.  
He laughed and picked up one of my suitcases. "Here, let me help you with that."  
"Thanks." I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blushing. We were going to this cabin as friends, nothing more. Plus how would Amber react if she seen me doing...stuff with Vegeta?  
I turned my head to look at Vegeta. I was surprised to see that he had kneeled down next to me. He had a concerned expression on his face.  
"Hey Babs... you okay? Are you ill?" He put his hand on my forehead.  
My eyes widened and I started to blush even more. He was actually concerned about me.  
"Yeah, I am fine." I gave him a slight smile.  
He smiled back. "Are you sure? Your face is a little red."  
"I am okay. I promise." I crossed my heart.  
He smiled slightly. He looked into my eyes for a couple seconds and leaned in.  
Astonished, I jumped up onto my feet and shielded my face with my hands. "JUST FRIENDS PLEASE!"  
He looked up at me. "I was going to stand up... I wasn't going to hurt you or anything."  
Then he stood up. I watched him as he moved, and right before he was about to stand he leaned forward a little. I felt extremely horrible.  
"Oh..." I shifted my feet.  
"Did you think I... Oh, no no no no! I would never! I mean..." Vegeta grabbed the suitcase again. "Uh... Anyway, I came to tell you that Amber and Avakoda are waiting. They wanted me to come and get you."  
"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my last suitcase and started walking.  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I know you might not like me more than a friend. I like you a lot, but not...that much." Vegeta said walking behind me.  
I nodded on the outside, but on the inside I was crying.  
Vegeta and I walked together towards Amber and Avakoda. They were only a little ways away, so we didn't talk about anything big, just what we wanted to do with Amber and Avakoda at the cabin. He mentioned having a food eating contest. I mentioned hiking and swimming at the beach. Vegeta then braught up video games, which got us hooked on discussing our favorite video games.  
"I still think Avo Dollini is a better game." I said.  
Vegeta shook his head. "You have to be joking! That game isn't nearly as good as..."  
He was interrupted by loud farting noises. We both looked toward the noise, and we weren't very surprised to see Avakoda doing armpit farts and making love jokes about Vegeta and I.  
"Vegeta and Barbara sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Avakoda sang. Vegeta rolled his eyes. I turned my head slightly so nobody seen me blushing.  
Then Amber came into action. She walked over to Avakoda, her fists tightly clenched.  
"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. DOING?" Amber yelled stopping right in front of Avakoda. "Barbara doesn't like Vegeta! Stop teasing them, you hole!"  
Avakoda lowered his head and released his armpit. Amber smiled and walked her fingers from his stomach all the way up to his neck. She finished off by poking him on the nose and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Avakoda blushed and hopped into the car.  
"I bet it's embarrassing knowing your girlfriend is stronger than you." Vegeta commented.  
Amber turned around. "Yeah, well it doesn't count if that girlfriend is me!" She turned around and walked towards the car.  
"Well. We better not stir her up." I said looking at Vegeta.  
"Yeah, no kidding..." he picked up his suitcase and walked over to the car.  
I smiled and reached down to pick up my suitcase. Nothing but air. I looked around me, and then at Vegeta, who was surprisingly carrying both mine and his suitcases. He must have known I was looking at him, because he turned his head and winked.  
Our car ride was about three hours long. We all talked about what we were going to do at the cabin and what we wanted to eat when we got there. Amber also brought up an extremely surprising topic.  
"Uh, Barbara? Vegeta? There was something I probably should have told you." Amber began. She didn't look at me or anything, just talked.  
Vegeta and I looked at each other. Then Vegeta mouthed out some words that looked like he was asking "what now?"  
Amber continued. "So, since we are five minutes away from the cabin I was going to tell you that it is a... uh... very small cabin..."  
I raised an eyebrow. Vegeta did the same, and he looked at the back of Amber's head.  
Amber cleared her throat and finished. "Well, um... there are only two rooms in that cabin, and only one bed in each room..."  
I froze. I had a feeling that I knew what she was going to say.  
Avakoda pitched in. "And since Amber and I are going to be sleeping in the same room, you two will have to share the other room."  
Vegeta looked at me. My face burned. I clenched my fists.  
"Wh...what did you say?" I asked, my hands suddenly getting cold. Vegeta coughed and put his shirt back on.  
Amber laughed. "Come on, guys! This will be fun! You only have to sleep five nights together. You could have the room with the hot tub if you want."  
Vegeta shook his head. I wanted to scream.  
"I don't want the hot tub!" I shouted. Avakoda laughed and I punched him on the arm. That shut him up.  
I continued. "Why can't you and I sleep together and have the guys sleep in the other room?"  
"Well..." Amber trailed off. "All of us are adults now..."  
slumped in his seat and continued."And Amber and I are engaged..."  
"And Avakoda and I wanted to start a family together...and we might not get another chance like this...so what better time to do it than right now?"  
Vegeta and I looked at each other. Vegeta stuck his finger in his mouth and made gagging noises. I was so grossed out by Amber and Avakoda that I didn't even laugh.  
Avakoda made a face. "Come on guys! Is it so disgusting that two people in love want to have sex? I mean... have a child? It is normal and natural! Who knows, maybe you two will get in on in your room one day!"  
That was the last time Avakoda would make fun of me. I shocked him with a small electric energy blast. He jumped and rubbed his arm.  
"Was that your plan?" Vegeta asked. "To get Babs and I to fall in love with each other? Is THAT why you invited us?"  
Amber and Avakoda stayed silent. After a couple seconds Vegeta spoke again.  
"Wow, guys. Wow. Well, I tell you what. It ain't gonna happen. Barbara and I have NO interest in each other at all. And we will prove it."  
I nodded. "Nice try, guys. But you failed."  
Avakoda spoke. "So if you guys really don't like each other, you wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed, right?"  
"We will take that challenge." I said. Vegeta nodded and raised his hand for a high five. I high fived his hand and we both smiled. Amber and Avakoda looked at each other.  
Avakoda pulled the car into the driveway of the cabin a couple minutes later. It was pretty, and Amber was right when she said it was small. We all got out of the car and grabbed our luggage. We carried it into the cabin and explored the area.  
The inside was nice. There was a living room with a fire place and furniture. There was no TV, but that didn't matter since we weren't going to be inside that much.  
To the right of the front door there was a kitchen. It was small, but it had a fridge, a sink, a stove, an oven, and a microwave. The kitchen continued into a dining room.  
The dining room was bigger. The wooden rectangular table was about as long as me on the longest side, then about three feet wide on the shorter side. There were four chairs and there was a big window looking over the front yard where we parked.  
All of us walked down the hallway on the opposite side of the cabin. On both sides of the hallway there was a door. Inside these doors was a room, one with a hot tub and a bigger one with a porch. Vegeta and I called the room with the porch, just because it overlooked the beach in the back yard. Amber and Avakoda agreed and happily accepted the hot tub bedroom.  
Finally, at the end of the hallway was a bathroom. Inside there was a small toilet with seven rolls of toilet paper. The sink was fancy, and the shower on the other side of the bathroom didn't have curtains.  
Noticing the missing curtains, I talked to Amber.  
"What is this? No curtains?" I asked, pointing my finger at the shower.  
Amber laughed. "Of course there are curtains! They should be in the cupboard." She opened the door to the cupboard, only to fine empty space and spider webs.  
I tapped my foot and raised an eyebrow. Amber slowly closed the cupboard and turned to look at me.  
"Sorry, Barbara. No curtains."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"No, I'm... Wait a minute! Stay here!" Amber ran out of the bathroom and into the room she shared with Avakoda. She came back a few seconds later with a purple shower curtain.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked her.  
"Our room also has a shower, I found it in there. Avakoda and I don't need it, if you know what I mean." Amber raised her eyebrows.  
I gave her a disgusted expression and helped her hang up the shower curtain. When we were done, Vegeta came into the bathroom.  
"Excuse me, ladies." He said, stepping through the doorway. "I need to...you know..."  
Amber laughed."Just a second! I will be right back."  
She left Vegeta and I in the bathroom. We looked at each other and smiled. He leaned against the bathroom door. He was about to say something, but he stopped because Amber walked into the bathroom.  
She held up a small wooden plank. "This is the bathroom sign." She flipped the wooden sign over, making it obvious that one side was red and the other was green. "The door doesn't lock, so you guys will use this. There is a string, so you can just hang it on the doorknob." She hung the tiny sign on the door. "I think you two can figure the rest out, can't you?" She winked and walked into her room to unpack.  
Vegeta and I looked at each other. Then I stepped out of the bathroom to unpack my bags while Vegeta did his thing.  
I set my suitcase on top of the bed and unzipped it. I unpacked my clothes into one of the two empty dressers and placed my suitcase next to the bed. Then I decided to sit out on the porch and look at the beach.  
I opened the sliding door and sat on one of the two chairs. There was a railing around the small porch and a door that led outside onto the beach. I looked at the rolling waves crashing on the beach sand. It was getting colder, and the sun was lowering. I leaned back in my chair and relaxed for a couple minutes.  
Suddenly the sliding door opened and Vegeta stepped in. I looked at him and he sat in the chair next to me.  
He smiled, and I smiled back. Then I took a deep breath and enjoyed the sun.  
"I think Amber and Avakoda are morons." Vegeta said.  
"Why is that?"  
"They thought you and I liked each other."  
"Yeah. Well, we are good friends." I said, turning my head so he wouldn't see me blushing.  
"But not _that_ good of friends." He chuckled.  
I gave a slight laugh. "It pains me to think of them having a kid."  
"It hurts even more to think of what the kid will look like!" We laughed and I playfully slapped him on the arm.  
"I still can't believe that they did this to us, Vegeta... I thought they were better than that."  
"Yeah, well, it was probably Avakoda's stupid idea."  
"Ugh, Avakoda... I don't know if I like him or not." I looked at Vegeta. "Do you?"  
Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah, well he isn't always this annoying. He is a good guy when he doesn't see you and me together."  
"Are we really that good of a match?" I asked him, looking back at the beach. "I mean, everyone says we would be a great couple."  
"Well, they're wrong. We don't like each other. Unless..." he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Nah. I don't like you that much." I said, smiling at him.  
He smiled back and stood up. "Yeah, I know. I am going to go unpack. Then do you wanna go see what we are having for dinner?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I am up for that."  
"Then give me one minute." He said. Then he poked my nose with his finger and walked off.  
Immediately after he left I started blushing. Did he like me? Or more importantly, did I like him?  
After Vegeta got done unpacking we went into Amber and Avakoda's room to see what they wanted to eat.  
As we walked up to their closed door, we were going to knock to see if they would let us in. But, as we approached the door we heard Amber giggling and some bed squeaks. Vegeta and I looked at each other, sick expressions on both of our faces. We decided to let them do their thing while we made dinner for ourselves.  
We walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge for anything to eat. Amber had brought some dishes and food with her, just so we wouldn't have to go shopping. Vegeta and I decided to make a box of macaroni and cheese to eat. I decided to add goldfish crackers to my meal.  
While I was waiting for the water to boil, Vegeta went to try and tell the love birds that we were going to eat. He came back saying that Amber repeated the word yeah over and over again. He said it was either a response or a sign of pleasure. I laughed and playfully punched his arm. He smiled and gently grabbed my hand.  
We looked at each other for a couple seconds. I felt myself blushing. Even Vegeta was blushing a little. He released my hand with a slight chuckle. I smiled back and pulled my hand slowly towards myself. He turned and started setting the table while I finished the macaroni and cheese.  
When we sat down to eat, I added goldfish crackers to my dinner. As I sprinkled the crackers onto my meal Vegeta observed with a small amount of curiosity. Noticing his interest, I gave him a spoonful of my meal to taste. He accepted the spoon, and then ate the macaroni goldfish cracker mix. He handed the spoon back to me and gave me a thumbs up. Then he grabbed some goldfish crackers and sprinkled them in his own food.  
While we were eating I kept catching him looking at me. Whenever I looked at him he was staring into my eyes with great interest. Every time he saw me look at him, he would smile and look down at his macaroni and cheese. I blushed every time.  
When we finished eating, it was about 8:30.  
"We had dinner later than I expected." He said looking at the clock.  
I nodded and yawned.  
Vegeta slightly raised one of his eyebrows. "Come on, I am getting tired. We should sleep until tomorrow."  
I agreed. As we walked back to our room, I noticed that I was actually excited to sleep in the same bed with Vegeta. It was weird, but I was beginning to think that I liked him a little more than I thought I did.  
When we got into the bedroom, Vegeta walked up to the bed. He stopped in front of the bed and crossed his arms. I walked up and stood next to him, and then both of us stared at the full sized bed. It had two fluffy pink pillows and matching sheets were draped over the mattress.  
Vegeta looked at me. "So, are we sleeping together or am I taking the floor tonight?"  
"Well..." I trailed off. "I don't want you sleeping on the floor. So if you don't want to sleep in the same bed I will take the floor tonight."  
"Then we could switch off. Tomorrow I will take the floor."  
"Agreed."  
Vegeta smiled. "Here, you can use the sleeping bag I brought." He grabbed a green sleeping bag that was rolled up next to his suitcase. He handed me his sleeping bag, then added a pillow from the bed. I accepted them with a smile and laid them on the ground next to the bed.  
"There! Now, I am going to bed if that is fine with you."  
I nodded and smiled back. Then we both crawled into our separate beds for the night. Well, a bed and a sleeping bag that is.  
"Good night Barbara." Vegeta said, his body turned away from me.  
"Yeah, good night Vegeta." I smiled and added on to my response saying, "Wet dreams."  
We both laughed, and then I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
